secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Geography
Why a Sims and Regions categories? They're the same thing aren't they? I'll combine and delete one or the other. Or have one redirect to the other. The question is which one? Heh. Oz Spade 23:27, 31 Mar 2006 (EST) Hm. I'm not sure what you mean. Do you think it's redundant because Category:Regions articles happen to list sims (I'd argue that every other concievable category under Geography does that), or because the subcategories under Regions contain sims? I saw Category:Sims as more of a global index of all specific, written sim articles (which is different from the lists in the articles under Category:Regions and Category:Continents, though perhaps the subcategories under those two are redundant). Perhaps that's not necessary with the search function in place and judicious use of disambiguiation pages, but I think it's be useful to be able to retrieve a list of every sim article at once. If it doesn't exist, we'd certainly need to retain something like Category:Estate Sims to cover sims that won't be listed in the other groups, and Category:Sim Types will need to go somewhere else (possibly just move it up a level). In more general terms, there's certainly overlap and cross-referencing between the various categories ... Are continents a type of region, or are regions smaller areas of a continent? Or are they merely independent ways of looking at the same thing, which may or may not be congruent? Can a region spread from one continent to another (what happens if we get color sims or whatever on the Atoll?) Would an "Atoll Sims" subcategory belong under Continents (on the grounds that the sims therein all belong to one continent), under Regions (on the grounds that the sims are not actually continents themselves, but are a distinct grouping), or perhaps under Sims (on the grounds that the category contains a sim list)? To be honest, I'm not sure it's likely that such questions will ever have clear-cut answers, because it's really a fuzzy logic sort of problem. There are multiple ways of logically organizing the world of SL; the answer may well be that it belongs under all of those, depending on what the reader is interested in and what information they already have. Certainly in my mind, a sim definitely belongs to the general category of "those things what are called sims", but need all sims be part of a distinct region, even on the mainland (they may all be right now, I don't know, but that seems an artifact of LL adding them in groups ... over time it might change). I could go on, but I'm really far too long-winded as it is. :) --Dyne 01:37, 1 Apr 2006 (EST) Elaboration... answers... I mean, the word Sim and the word Region both mean the same thing really, and are used by LL and other people interchangably, like Ahern is both a sim and a region. LL typicaly uses "region" instead of "sim" because I guess they think "sim" is confusing for people coming from The Sims Online or something. But anyway, thats what I meant, in my mind they're the same thing. Your questions: Are continents a type of region, or are regions smaller areas of a continent? are made up of regions. I.e. Iris is a region in the Atoll continent. Or are they merely independent ways of looking at the same thing, which may or may not be congruent? see above. Can a region spread from one continent to another (what happens if we get color sims or whatever on the Atoll?) although I suppose a region could be part of two continents, or on the border of one. If a sim by the name of "Black" or another color, got added to the Atoll continent, it would be part of that continent. I would say a sim/region is part of the continent it is closest too. If it is on the border of two continents, then it could be part of both or part of one depending on what "batch" it got added with. Would an "Atoll Sims" subcategory belong under Continents (on the grounds that the sims therein all belong to one continent), under Regions (on the grounds that the sims are not actually continents themselves, but are a distinct grouping), or perhaps under Sims (on the grounds that the category contains a sim list)? [I would say they would go in an Atoll Heterocera(sp, I forget what the second part of Atol is) category which would be in the Continents category. They could also go in Sims or Regions since they are also a sim or region. So say Continents -> Atoll -> Iris, and/or, Sims -> Iris. However if you want to be better categorizing things I think the first would be better than the second, i.e. Continents -> Atoll -> Iris] Atleast thats my opinion ^ :) Ah, I see the problem That's not the sense in which I was using Region. I'm using it in the plain english meaning of "an area with a distinct identity, not necessarily tied to precise borders". For example, "the midwest" and "new england" are regions in the United States, and one could talk about "the Highlands region of scotland". These are not analogous to sims in SL. In contrast, they are analogous to entries like Lost Lakes. It doesn't seem very useful to reduce "Regions" to use as a synonym for "Sim". While all sims can technically be considered regions (if you squint), not all regions are individual sims. The ones I intended the category for are multiple sims, more like Lost Lakes than Ahern. --Dyne 00:26, 4 Apr 2006 (EDT) Ahhh ok, I gotcha, thats a good idea. I'd say then to put a definition of your use then, like "These are geographical areas within continents that make up a regional area", or something. So people like me don't get all confused. :D Oz Spade 00:38, 4 Apr 2006 (EDT) :) Actually, I already had one on the category page. I have clarified it a bit, however. :) Excellent Works great. :D